Ojos de ángel
by lunaticaevans
Summary: Songfic. Hay amores que no son correspondidos. DxH


_Canción de Libido. Personajes de Rowling._

**

* * *

**

**Ojos de ángel**

_He visto que tienes los ojos de un ángel_

_que mira hacia el cielo buscando amor._

Hermione Granger.

De todas las mujeres que hay en este colegio tengo que poner mis ojos en ti. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado¿Qué ha hecho que mis sentimientos por ti hayan desaparecido, dejando lugar a otros que nunca había sentido?

Creo que se debe a que no eres la misma Hermione Granger que vi por primera vez; aquella pequeña niña que con el cabello alborotado repetía muchas veces todos los hechizos que conocía antes de dar la Selección, a pesar que provienes de una familia muggle.

Entonces me parecías una tonta sabelotodo. Alguien que metida entre tantos libros se perdía los placeres de la juventud, alguien que no merecía estar bajo el mismo techo que yo y compartir clases conmigo.

Al pasar el tiempo seguías pareciéndome igual de intolerable e indigna- lo cual no ayuda a que me explique por qué siento esto por ti-, siempre metiéndote en cosas que no te incumbían y haciendo fracasar cada uno de mis planes.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que noté un gran cambio en ti en aquel Baile de Navidad, cuando diste tu aparición que dejo embobados a más de una persona. No puedo decir que fui la excepción, no encontré algo que decirte.

Desde entonces tu cambio fue haciéndose mayor. Seguías siendo una sabelotodo, pero te arriesgabas más por tus tontos amigos. Debo decir que eso es algo que pocas personas harían; estoy seguro que cualquier Slytherin buscaría su propio bien antes que el de los demás. Debo admitir que estoy dentro de ese grupo.

Tu cambio fue gradual, pero mi cambio de sentimientos fue algo repentino, por así decirlo. No estaba preparado para algo así, ahora no. Es difícil aceptarlo, pero es el momento.

Estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione Granger, y no importa lo que tenga que hacer, no importa lo que tenga que arriesgar, haré que seas mía.

_He entrado a un lugar prohibido y_

_no puedo salir si no es junto a ti._

¿Acaso notas el cambio que tuve¿Habrás notado que mis miradas ya no reflejan odio, sino el deseo de acercarme a ti sin que todo termine en insultos y problemas?

No puedo seguir con esto, he pasado demasiadas noches sin dormir, intentando hallar una forma para acercarme a ti.

En clases, hago todo lo posible para que veas que yo también puedo ser un buen alumno, pero lo único que haces es mirarme con desprecio y susurrar con tus amigos, seguro intentando averiguar que es lo que traigo entre manos.

¿Tan mala fama he ganado¿Es que no podrás llegar a quererme¿Ni siquiera me dejarás acercarme a ti, intentando remediar todo el daño que te he hecho?

Tanta confusión no me deja en paz. ¿Sabes que he dejado de comer? Paso ese tiempo ocupado en aprenderme tus difíciles horarios de memoria, de esa forma lograré verte cada vez que pueda, sabré en donde estás, que haces, si andas con alguien más o sola.

Sola... ¡Lo que daría por estar contigo así! Pero las veces que estás sola te encuentras rodeada de libros, demasiado inmersa en tu propio mundo y en el de los libros para que notes mi presencia.

Crabbe, Goyle y la boba de Pansy están preocupados por mí. ¿Pero acaso crees que les diré lo que siento¡Jamás! Creerán que perdí la cabeza y te culparán, creerán que es culpa de una poción y te harán daño... ¡No lo permitiría! Debo mantenerte a salvo, mi Hermione, a salvo de todo y de todos.

Debo hallar la forma de mantenerte solo mía.

_Aunque tengas tu dueño yo seguiré en pie,_

_aunque duerman tus besos sé que no descansaré._

Los días siguen pasando y no encuentro la forma de hacer que te acerques a mí ¿Es que acaso no notas lo que me estás haciendo¿Me he vuelto invisible para ti¡Por favor, Hermione, no lo permitas!

Ya no soporto esta situación, es intolerable que un Slytherin pierda tanto la cabeza por una sangre sucia... ¿pero qué digo¿Perder la cabeza¡Pero si he abierto los ojos hacia tu infinita perfección! Si continuo de esta forma enloqueceré, y no quiero...

No quiero dejar de tener mis pensamientos en ti, no quiero que en mis sueños aparezca una persona que no seas tú, no quiero que alguien más haga que estos escalofríos recorran mi cuerpo. He decidido que hoy terminaré con todo esto y me acercaré a ti como lo que soy: alguien enamorado.

Ya es de mañana, lo más seguro es que estés dirigiéndote al Gran Comedor para desayunar, si logro ir rápido podré alcanzarte antes que te reunas con los idiotas de Potter y Weasley. Claro que ellos no me importan, pero no es fácil hablar sin que uno de esos termine hablando una pelea.

¡Genial! Ya estás bajando las escaleras de mármol, ésta es la oportunidad perfecta. Sé que tomarás mis palabras como verdaderas porque eres más madura que cualquier otra chica en Hogwarts, sé que sabrás que cambio por ti, y esa es una de las tantas cosas que ha hecho que me enamore de ti, una de las tantas virtudes que te convierten en alguien perfecto.

No evitar sentirme nervioso, que me suden las manos y mi corazón lata con rapidez; respiro profundo y avanzo unos pasos, no queda mucho tiempo para que los demás alumnos lleguen y arruinen nuestro momento. Porque este es nuestro momento ¿verdad? Lo recordaremos por siempre como el inicio de todo.

Espera.

¿Qué hace el idiota de Weasley aquí? Creí que se miserable aún se encontraba durmiendo ¡Pero que manera de arruinar todo!... No importa, este es nuestro momento y no dejaremos que un infeliz como él impida nuestra unión.

¿Pero que haces, Hermione¿Te acercas a él¿Es que acaso...?

No, esto no puede ser cierto.. ¡No puede ser cierto¡¿Cómo¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así¿Es que acaso no te di las señales suficientes para que sepas lo que siento por ti¿No te bastó con eso¿No te alcanza el amor que te tengo¡Por qué tienes que besarte con Weasley!

_El tiempo ha dañado las mentes dormidas,_

_despiertan tus ansias, sexo, la sed._

No puedo hacerlo, no quiero aceptarlo... ¿Y sabes qué¡No lo haré¡Porque Weasley no te merece! Nadie te querrá más que yo ¿entiendes, Hermione? Y lo verás, abrirás los ojos y podrás ver que lo que siento por ti es profundo.

Dejaré que por ahora Weasley piense que te tiene... Pobre, no sabe que este momento no durará mucho tiempo.

Ambos, tú y Weasley, entran de la mano al Gran Comedor; yo en cambio me dirijo hacia las mazmorras, antes que cualquier alumno se disponga a bajar.

Tengo que tener todo listo, no puedo permitir que alguien esté cerca de ti, Hermione, porque nadie te amará como yo lo hago ¿Es que acaso es tan difícil de entender?... No me preocuparé más por eso, serás mía cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora estás en clase de Aritmancia, lo cual significa que no te encuentras ni con Potter ni con el infeliz de Weasley, la oportunidad perfecta de hablar contigo. Por sí, a pesar de que aquella rata se haya interpuesto entre nosotros, no permitiré que lo haga más.

Te espero en el pasillo, recostado en la fría pared de piedra. Suena el timbre y las puertas del aula se abren; espero con impaciencia a que salgas. Entonces de veo, lamentablemente tomas la dirección contraria a la que yo me encuentro, pero tu hermosa figura es fácil de reconocer.

Te sigo y te cojo el brazo; noto que alumnos a nuestro alrededor nos miran con curiosidad, supongo que para ellos esta debe ser una escena extraña, pero no para mí. Quizás después de ahora no vuelva a ser extraña.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?- me dices fulminándome con la mirada.

¿Por qué, Hermione¿Tanto daño te he hecho, para que sin hacer nada me hables de tal manera? Intento ignorarlo, porque sé que en este momento no ves bien, no ves el amor que siento por ti.

-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no. Ahora suéltame.

Intentas soltarte, pero yo te lo permito. Me miras con odio, pero notas que no vengo con la intención de armar una pelea.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- me dices con desconfianza.

-De nosotros.

-¿Nosotros¿A qué diablos te refieres? Dime de una vez lo que te propones.

-Sólo... sólo quiero empezar algo entre nosotros ¿estás de acuerdo¿O es que acaso no has notado todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer por ti?

-Estás loco, Malfoy.

Estás loco, Malfoy fueron tus últimas palabras, y te alejaste sin decirme nada más, sin dejar que te dé explicaciones, sin poder expresar verdaderamente lo que siento.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ahora me dirijo hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ya no me importan las clases, mis compañeros, los profesores, mi familia, ni nada. Lo único que me importa eres tú, y me has hecho un gran daño.

Pero no olvides, Hermione, que dije que serías sólo mía.

Es la hora de la cena y después de días me acerco a la mesa de mi respectiva casa. Veo como entras despreocupadamente junto con esos amigos tuyos.

No puedo evitarlo, estoy nervioso; estoy nervioso y a la vez ansioso por que llegue el momento que tanto anhelo.

_Termina este infierno, comienza este cielo,_

_todo paraíso es sólo de dos._

Es muy fácil obligar a un elfo a que haga el trabajo de uno. ¡Y pensar que tu los defiendes, mi Hermione! Pues gracias a uno de ellos es que te encuentras en mis manos en este momento, ya que mientras bebías de tu copa ingerías al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de que al fin, tú y yo, estemos juntos.

Pareciera que el destino conspira para que ambos estemos juntos, ya que en todo el camino para llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres no nos cruzamos con casi nadie, excepto un par de alumnos de primero que no tienen ninguna opinión aquí.

Está todo listo. La Sala sabe perfectamente lo que deseo y refleja en sus decoraciones las cientos de fantasías que mantenía dentro de mí.

Miro tu rostro, tan suave y angelical, y me es imposible pensar que al fin puedo tenerte tan cerca de mí... ¿Por qué no puedes estar conciente, Hermione¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto para poder tenerte¿Por qué no puedes quererme, tan sólo un poco, para intentar llenar el vacío que tengo dentro?

No me parece justo... ¡No lo es¿Acaso estoy marcado¿Jamás tendré aceptación de tu parte¿Nunca, nunca podré estar contigo mas que en sueños?

¡Es imposible¡No quiero aceptarlo¡NO QUIERO!

Estoy harto ¡harto! Ya no soporto más esta situación ¿es justo¿en verdad es justo¡¿acaso lo es¡No, no, no!... No puedo creer que al fin te tenga tan cerca de mí, y justo en este instante todas estas preguntas llenen mi cabeza... es imposible pensar...

_Aunque tengas tu dueño yo seguiré en pie,_

_aunque duerman tus besos se que no descansaré._

Te llevo en brazos hacia la salida de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya es muy de noche y no creo que haya más que prefectos en el Colegio despiertos a esta hora. Te dejo apoyada en un muro. Retrocedo unos pasos y te observo.

¡En verdad eres tan perfecta...! Ahora, sé que nadie sospechará nada, ni siquiera tú.

Sólo te quedaste dormida ¿verdad? Estabas demasiado cansada y no pudiste contener tu sueño... Sí, eso es lo que pasó. Yo tan sólo debo salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea, para que nadie sospeche que te hice algo. Porque no lo hice.

Sé que lograré ganar tu corazón. Quizás no hoy, ni este año, ni en los próximos. Sé que estarás con Weasley muy a mi pesar y tendré que soportar observarlos durante días que se convertirán en un tormento para mí.

No pude concretar lo que tenía planeado porque... porque a la que tenía allí no eras tú. Eras lo que yo quería que fueras; y no es de eso lo que me enamoré. Quizás me arrepienta; no, sé que me arrepentiré, pero sé que es lo correcto. No te causaré daño, Hermione. Jamás.

Te amo, Hermione, y eso es lo que importa. Lo que me importa.

Lástima que a ti no.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, este fic me gusta pero mucha gente no entiende el final u.u La cosa es que Draco se arrepintió y la dejó libre.

Será para otro día...


End file.
